


Ring my bell

by givemelove7



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemelove7/pseuds/givemelove7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another classic wrong-package-delivery story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring my bell

„Coming,“ Isco shouted in hope that whoever the hell was at his doorstep would stop abusing his doorbell at the break of the dawn ( or at least it seemed that way to Isco).

Opening the door, he saw the old postman leaning on his doorframe, red as a tomato with beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his hand with a neatly wrapped package in it extended towards Isco. "Hey, could you please give this package to your neighbour when he comes back?“ he panted, flicking his finger towards the door across from Isco's. "No way I'm climbing up here again today.“

Isco agreed in a heartbeat. Besides feeling sorry for the old guy, any excuse to talk to the mysterious German who has been tickling his imagination for a while now was good enough. After all, there's a limited number of times one can ask his neighbour for some sugar and Isco has surpassed it long ago.

Toni was infuriating and handsome, oblivious and hot in equal measures. No matter what stupid reason brought Isco to his door, often in various states of undressed, Toni's eyes never ventured below Isco's neck. Every single one of Isco's double meaning innuendos remained unanswered and it frustrated him to no end. It was only a matter of time before he lost what little patience he had and took the approach his friends Dani and Sergio were rooting from the start – the hands-on approach.

He returned to his room and tossed the package carelessly on the bed and immediately regretted it. The end of the brown wrapping paper tore and an object fell out of the package right on the Isco's sheet. A pink object. A big object. A big, pink, phallic object. The biggest dildo Isco has ever seen, apparently ordered by his shy, innocent, polite German friend who clearly wasn’t as innocent as Isco had assumed.

If Isco were to make a list of things Toni could be ordering on-line, sex toys would be at the very bottom of that list. Scratch that, they wouldn’t even make the list. Toys for his dogs, basketball jerseys, german beer – of course, but certainly not a sex toy that was way too disproportional to be healthy or even remotely pleasurable. Apparently there was a lot more of Toni Kroos than meets the eye.

 

* * *

 

 

 A few hours later, Isco knocked on Toni’s door, ripped package in his hand. Seconds later, Toni opened it, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and Isco felt his breath leave him in a shaky exhale. Before he could stop himself, his eyes scanned every part of Toni’s naked body. Toni cleared his throat, bringing him back to reality, to Toni waiting for him to speak with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Right, yes. Could we please bring this inside?” Isco tripped over his own words, remembering that apart from him and Toni, their floor was full of old people who might not be too happy with dildo talks in the hall. Toni simply moved a step aside and allowed Isco to enter, closing the door after him.

“Okay... um... so, the postman delivered your package to me. I swear I didn’t mean to pry, it just opened, I have no idea how. So... here,” he thrust the package in Toni’s hands, stuttering through his prepared speech, trying to keep his eyes on Toni’s face, or his floor, or anywhere but the edge of his shorts, low on his hips.

In a split second, Toni’s eyes widened, a flush coloured his cheeks and he let out a nervous chuckle. “I should probably explain...” he started. “I didn’t take you for that kind of guy,” Isco interrupted and immediately cursed himself for his lack of brain-to-lips barrier.

“No, look,” Toni avoided his eyes, staring somewhere above Isco’s left shoulder, “neighbours on the left asked me if they could give my address for the delivery cause the postman is their cousin or something so they were afraid he might snoop around. I had no idea what they were ordering, they just promised it wasn’t illegal so yeah...” he finished weakly, raising his right hand and fixing his hair.

Isco started laughing at the absolute ridiculousness of the situation, his loud laugh echoing from the walls, tears forming in his eyes. Toni laughed with him, dimples forming on his cheeks, his eyes squinty.

“I like your laugh,” Toni said after the laughter died out.

“I like your everything,” Isco blurted. He really needed to put his brain under control as soon as possible.

Toni just stared at him for a few seconds, biting his lip as if he was contemplating something before he blinked, crossed the room in two long steps and finally, _finally_ kissed Isco. ‘I must buy a gift for the neighbours on the left,’ he thought before wrapping his arms around Toni’s bare shoulders and returning the kiss.


End file.
